


can't say

by ditzygirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Praise Kink, Taco Bell, degradation mixed with praise, giving head to a travis scott song, sorta mean!suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditzygirl/pseuds/ditzygirl
Summary: blowing your boyfriend while on a late night snack run to taco bell. who says you can’t give road head in a stick shift?"shawty lick me clean the way she suck me off"
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 15





	can't say

**Author's Note:**

> “rinny,” you purred, pupils practically turning into hearts as he hummed in acknowledgement. “am i pretty?”
> 
> shifting into fourth gear, “real fuckin’ pretty, baby.”

your boyfriend just looked too good— right hand gripping the top of the wheel, left arm resting comfortably on the middle console ready to shift gears, olive eyes hazy and low from the bright car lights contrasting against the pitch black of the night. you knew that if you started smoking without any ~~shitty~~ fast food on standby for when the munchies kicked in then you would be pouty for the rest of the night, so naturally you pouted with him anyway to take you to taco bell.

he hadn’t even spared you a glance as you leaned closer, squishing your tits between your biceps hoping to entice him enough to give you a lick of attention. sometimes he can be so _mean_ with the way he blatantly ignores you, but god does it make you so _wet_. realizing that flashing some cleavage wasn’t going to get you anywhere, you decided on the nuclear option. you reached a hand over and began palming at his thick cock.

“rinny,” you purred, pupils practically turning into hearts as he hummed in acknowledgement. “am i pretty?”

shifting into fourth gear, “real fuckin’ pretty, baby.”

that was all it took for you to end up hunched over into the driver’s side trying to shove his sweatpants down just enough to get to his dick. you made sure to curve your back upwards a bit so he could still have access to the gear shift.

“what’re you doing?”

just as the question left his mouth, spotify moved onto the next song. a heavily edited guitar and travis scott’s voice started playing through the speakers effectively setting the mood for what was about to happen.

finally shoving his sweats past his plump balls, you peered up at him through your lashes with a sickenly sweet smile. he’s _such_ a good boyfriend isn’t he? driving you all this way at 1am, surely he deserves a little gift in return right?

“giving you head, silly.”

you grab the base of his cock and give the underside of his head a fat kiss before laving your tongue over the tip. your eyes flutter shut and lips wrap around him as you savor the taste of his rapidly forming pre. _fuck, he tastes so good._ realistically no cock should have such a delectable flavor, but you’ve sucked him off so many times that you might’ve accidentally conditioned yourself. pavlov or some shit from a class you can barely remember especially with suna currently occupying your mouth.

“god, baby.” he sighs, pressing himself farther into his seat and expertly switching to fifth gear right under your belly, “you’re really my perfect little slut aren’t you? ‘don’t even have to ask for it anymore.”

you moan at his words and take him further down your throat; the vibrations cause him to let out a deep groan. he's really no help to the situation in your panties. careful as to not brush the gear shift, you reach a hand down into your shorts so you can rub at your clit hoping to relieve some of the ache. as you relish in the pleasure of your fingers, your tongue continues to form around suna’s shaft and massage his length. you were starting to produce so much saliva that it began to dribble past your lips and soak his hastily pulled down pants.

pulling up to a stop light with no other cars in sight, suna was finally able to get a good look at you. “such a messy little thing.” you whimpered around his dick and pulled back just enough to get a good look at his face. he looked so stupidly pleased with how desperate you were just from giving him a blowjob. the worst part is that he had the audacity to _laugh!_

“oh, bunny.” he cooed down at you with faux sympathy. “look at you, so pathetic. i haven’t even touched you and you’re slobbering all over me like a cock hungry whore with your hand down your pants. that cunt’s probably dripping isn’t it? ruining my seats aren’t you, princess?”

you swirled your tongue over his tip for a moment then popped off, frustrated tears starting to pearl along your waterline as you gave him your meanest look; a bit hard with those flushed cheeks you were sporting and strings of spit and pre cum still connecting your lips to his cock. “be nice or i’ll bite!”

he rolled those hypnotic eyes of his, lazy smirk still ever present. “bite me and i’m leaving you on the side of the road. now keep it up, pretty girl, i want your belly full of my cum by the time we get there.”

suddenly the car lurched forward as the light turned green and he shifted back into gear. just like that he was back to ignoring you.

“yr’so mean to me.” you mumbled while you shimmied your panties down to your thighs. your juices had completely soaked through the fabric during the time at the red light. you both knew damn well that your pouting was all bullshit. you fucking love it when he’s being an asshole and your ruined panties were proof of that.

leaning back over, you grab a hold of his shaft and angle your head to the side to be able to suck one of his balls into your mouth taking extra care to slurp as loud as you can over the music. you’re more than likely gonna have a kink in your neck and a sore jaw for the rest of the week with the way you’re going at him, but you simply can’t bring yourself to care. not when you can see suna’s arm tense up on the wheel, feel the hand below you tighten its grip on the gear shift, and hear him let out a “ _fuck…_ ” in that satisfyingly smooth voice.

that snaps your attention back to your pussy with a quickness and you stuff both your middle and ring fingers inside your pulsing hole. you so badly wished it was suna’s own long digits in you; you can just barely reach the spots he can when he isn't even thinking. it wasn’t fair that he can do so many mind numbing things to your body then turn around and act like you don’t exist! 

he switches gears again and speeds up, still not looking down at you though you can detect some urgency in his tone.

“i can hear your pussy, princess. ‘fucking drenched— you really love sucking me off that much?”

you half moan-half hum in agreement around his balls only briefly letting off of him to shove his cock back down your throat. you start rapidly moving your head up and down his length; his words of filling your stomach completely overtaking your thoughts. you could tell he was going to cum soon by the way his breathing was getting louder and his hips were beginning to stutter in the driver’s seat. you curl your fingers inside your gummy walls and quickly pound in and out. the heel of your palm was bumping _deliciously_ against your poor clit every time it came in contact. with your g-spot being stimulated at the same time, you could feel that coil in your abdomen tighten. both of you were right there on the edge together all thanks to you.

suna could tell from your little hurt whimpers, “you gonna cum, bunny? my pretty baby gonna cum while she swallows me down? do it. cum for me, sweet thing.” 

it was all just _too much_ for you to handle! your orgasm hit you like a freight train causing you to squeal around his dick as you pulled your fingers from your clenching hole, quickly rubbing at your clit to prolong the ecstasy. your unoccupied hand gripped at his thigh as you forced yourself down until your nose was nestled against his pubic bone. suddenly his large hand that was previously clutching the steering wheel was pressing down on the back of your head to hold you in place.

your boyfriend’s groans filled the car mixing with the sound of the music that was long forgotten. his cum shot down your throat from how deep you had taken him, some even pooled in your cheeks. you stayed put for a moment before pushing back against his hand. he let you up with two pats to your head making your stomach flutter even more.

sitting upright, you looked him in the eye and made a show of swallowing all that he gave you even opening your mouth to show how empty it now was. with a small smile, suna reached out to cup your cheek and stroke the apple of it with his thumb. you leaned into his palm with a content grin practically turning to _goo_ now that you finally have all of his attention on you and you alone.

you hadn’t even noticed that the car was stopped in the taco bell line and getting ready to roll up to the comm box. when he pulled in must’ve been when he grabbed at you. 

“so good to me, baby. when we get home you’re sitting on my face.”


End file.
